I want to speak to your heart
by Atlandis
Summary: Hiccup, a shy boy with a pessimistic view of life, goes to New York to begin University with his best (and only) friend Jack Frost. New city, new school and new problems don't help Hiccup to be less pessimistic and make friends easily. Until he meets a special girl that can unfreeze his heart. Her name is Elsa. (On hiatus)
1. A NEW BEGINNING

**A/N: Hello guys :-) I'm Atlandis and this is my first crossover. I want to give you some information about this story and about me:**

 **First of all this is a Hiccelsa and it's set in a fictional university in the United States. Personally I have not the slightest idea on how work the American schools and then I could write things completely without sense XD I hope you can forgive my ignorance.**

 **In addition English is not my first language and you will certainly find some mistakes. I only hope that the story is understandable.**

 **The reviews are very important to me, so if you have something to tell me write a comment or PM me. I accept any kind of comment, positive or negative because it can help me improve my writing. Of course you can write me even if you just want to speak, generally I answer in short time :-P**

 **Well, now enough with this boring introduction, let's start with the story**

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING**

The boy took his green eyes wagered on the road while driving his car, a black Honda Civic , toward its next destination. The trip was very long and intense hot didn't soothed the stress of the boy while trying to follow the indications of the navigator. If he should be honest with himself would have given anything to go home, lie down on his comfortable bed and listen to classical music while his body was enveloped by the fan air.

 _Instead I'm here, in this horrible car, while I'm approaching increasingly to the new school where I'll spend 4 years of my life. New city, new school, new teachers and new issues … the only thing that doesn't change is my pessimistic vision of life._

 _However, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. A name ridiculous I know, especially when I do the full signature on documents, or when I introduce myself and people ask me from which country I come and if I speak their language._

 _I'm going to New York. Yeah exactly, the Big Apple. Many people would be willing to do anything to visit it. I instead would do anything to not go. But unfortunately the college where I have to study is located in Manhattan and if I want to have some hope to graduate I have to go there._

Hiccup heard a whine that came from the passenger seat beside him.

"Mmmm... did we arrive?" asked a boy while opened laboriously his eyes and stretched his legs. Hiccup sighed of frustration.

"I don't know, this stupid thing doesn't speak for twenty minutes" he said referring to the navigator.

"C'mon, you're not happy to go to the college to build your future and get to know new people?" asked the boy watching him.

"I hate people" replied Hiccup laughing.

"Yes, I had forgotten this. Well, at least you will have your best friend that will remain to your side for the coming years that we'll pass to the college"

"Fantastic, now my life is complete" joked Hiccup.

 _He is Jack Frost, my best friend. His full name is Jackson Overland Frost, at least he has a normal name. We met when we were 5 years and since then we are inseparable. Why did he decide to be dyed hair white? It's a mystery that I am still trying to solve. However, Jack is the only person with whom I have ever linked, the only person who I accept as a friend._

"C'mon bro, everyone knows that the college is the perfect place to get to know a girl. You may find your soul mate" said Jack.

"Sure, this could happen, during the night when I sleep in my dreams" answered ironically Hiccup.

"You only have to change the way you see things and be more sociable, for example"

Hiccup frowned and looked at him "What are you saying? I am _very_ sociable"

Jack rolled his eyes "Yes, indeed you are a person that has many friends, I believe I have lost count of all friends you have"

"Okay, first, just because you are the only friend who I have never had this doesn't mean that I'm not sociable and second, I am very happy to have only you as a friend"

"Okay, but I think that to begin a relationship with someone would be positive for you"

"Honestly is the last of my problems"

 _I have always been a guy very shy, especially because when I was younger the other guys bullied me. My life has always been very complicated. My mother died a few days after my birth due to a serious complication so I grew up with my father. He loves sport, the mountains and the great sports competitions. I rather prefer to read a book, listen to classical music or draw something, these are my biggest passions. Unfortunately when I was young I was not particularly high, strong and proud. Often I was the victim of bullying and a guy like me was not attractive for any one girl._

 _Jack instead, he has always had dozens of girls who were the row for him. He has always been the boy more popular in our school. He never had the problems that I had._

 _But I believe that if it had not been for him today I would not be here. He was always at my side and helped me in the most difficult moments of my life. Still today I don't know how to thank him._

 _However, with the passing of the years my physique is changed. I started going to the gym and do skydiving. I have never been a lover of the sport but the feeling of flying makes me feel free, air is a completely different world from the Earth and this is very charming, the skydiving is my new passion._

 _At the end I'm become higher, more courageous, more muscular and, as say many girls, very hot. It seems strange but I have many girls who would like to begin a relationship with me. But after a couple of dates I realized that they just wanted go together in the same bed, I don't know if I have explained myself._

 _This thing disgusts me. These girls have no respect neither for me, or for themselves. They're gossipy, indulge and arrogant. Asking me to begin a relationship with one of these girls would like to ask me to be tied down a noose around the neck._

"Between 400 meters turn right, then arrive at destination" the voice of the navigator put Hiccup out from his thoughts.

"Jack, we arrived"

"Finally. I can't wait to get out of this car and stretch the legs"

Hiccup turned right and faced a long avenue surrounded by trees that led to the garden in front of the school.

 _Here it is, the Dream Disney University. It is considered the best college in the United States and to be admitted you must overcome very difficult test. I, thanks to my intelligence (not to boast), had no problems._

 _From the outside it looks like a huge ancient palace, with large pillars that support the walls and a large garden with trees, hedges and a fountain of marble with at the center a statue of Zeus, the ancient Greek god. Despite appearances that make it seem only a huge old palace has the best technologies used in schools, as rooms with the latest generation computers, five scientific laboratories at the forefront and a system of organization of the courses completely automated. A sort of super computer that organizes the lesson hours, the classrooms, assigns the professors to their classes and accurately calculates the number of students who can access the various courses to prevent that someone should follow the lesson in feet. In other words, the organization of this school is perfect._

"According to map the car parks are on the left side of the school" said Jack looking at a map of the building.

 _Obviously having regard to the large turnout of students from every part of the State this school also has a number of rooms very substantial. I will be in the same room with Jack, probably together with another boy. The Disney Dream is one of the few college which also looks to the students. Looking at the catalog I noticed that the rooms seem to be very comfortable. I think it is the minimum saw that my father had to pay a lot of money for me to attend this institute._

 _The rooms are all located in the west area of the building; on the one hand there are the rooms of the male from the other there are rooms of the females. As a species of Hogwarts in modern times but without the magic._

Carefully observing the parking Hiccup tried to find a free place among the dozens of cars already parked. After a few minutes he managed to find a free place where parking the car. Jack opened the door and stretched his arms and legs. "Nhg… I could kill for a coffee at this time"

"Well, I hope it is not necessary to resort to such drastic measures. Fortunately for you I brought my personal coffee machine " said Hiccup descending from the car.

"Very well, at least stay in the room with you will not be a tragedy" joked Jack.

"Ha ha, witty"

Jack opened the luggage compartment and the two began to pull out everything that had brought. In total they had 3 suitcases, a bag, and two backpacks.

"Well, we should go to reception to get the room key" suggested Hiccup and together they went toward the main entrance.

Entering the building the two boys went toward the reception desk. A woman with brown hair gathered in a chignon saw them "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Hiccup Haddock and he is Jack Frost, we must register"

"Very well, I need an identity document and the letter that you received when you were allowed"

Hiccup gave the document of recognition and the letter of admission. Jack did the same thing but when he put the letter on the desk the woman rose an eyebrow and looked at him with questioning gaze. The document was in fact wrinkled and had a small cut on the edge.

Jack saw the gaze of the woman and simply lifted up the shoulders "I put it on the car seat and then I accidentally sitting above"

The woman sighed in frustration and after registering the two boys she went into the office to take the key to their room.

"Good start" whispered Jack to Hiccup

"Try not to get eject the first day" said Hiccup holding a laugh.

The woman returned with two magnetic cards. "Here you are. Fourth floor, room 240 and Mr. Frost…"

Jack looked at her "Yes?"

"In this school rules are very important, then… try not to get eject the first day"

This time Hiccup couldn't managed to retain a laugh.

"Sure, thanks" replied Jack raising the eyes to the sky. "Unbelievable! I have been reproached, it's only the first day!" said Jack frustrated.

"I believe that this year you will not be able to do what you want. For the first time in his life Jack Frost will have to follow the rules" said Hiccup laughing.

"Shut up!"

After taking one of the elevators they headed toward the male dormitory. In a few minutes they found their room and they came in.

"Not bad" said Jack observing the room.

The whole environment was very modern. The floor was in parquet light gray and the walls were white lacquered. From the main door you entered into a lounge where there were two blue desks, both with a computer, positioned on the right wall while on the other side there was a gray sofa, which could bring three people, a flat-screen TV attached to the wall, on the wall next to the TV there was a white belief with various drawers.

At the bottom of the room there was a large window that illuminated the environment. Finally, immediately after the two desks, there was a door leading to the bedroom where there were three beds with blankets and blue sheets placed along the wall while opposite there was a large wardrobe. Each bed had beside a small white nightstand with two drawers and a lamp. At the end of the room a last port led the bathroom.

"C'mon, put our things in the cabinet" suggested Hiccup.

While Jack put his clothes in the closet Hiccup put the coffee machine above the belief in the lounge and then attacked it to the current. "Would you like to play?"

Hiccup turned toward Jack and remained open-mouthed "Did you bring the Play Station?!"

"Phew, of course" replied Jack approaching to the TV to connect it.

"You know, I think that this is one of the rules that the lady at the reception would like you respect" said Hiccup.

"Don't shake and prepare me a coffee" said simply Jack.

"By your orders my Lord" joked Hiccup.

While Jack controlled if cables were connected someone came into the room. Hiccup and Jack turned. The unknown was a boy with brown hair and a goatee on the chin. He wore a white shirt on top with a blue vest and black trousers.

"Hello, you have to be my roommates. I am Flynn Rider"

"Hello I am Jack Frost"

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock"

"Happy to meet you. Wow, you have brought the Play Station and the coffee machine! I'm lucky to stay in the room with you" said Flynn.

"Yeah, we don't love the rules" said Jack laughing.

Hiccup sighed "Speak for yourself"

"In this case even I don't love the rules, in fact I brought the stereo" Flynn opened one of his suitcases and pulled out a black stereo of last generation.

"Cool, great idea bro" said Jack observing the stereo.

Flynn stationed stereo next to the coffee machine and went into the room to put his things in the cabinet.

"Then, are you ready to begin the new year in this school?" asked Jack to his best friend.

"The truth? Absolutely no" replied laughing.

 **A/N: Okay this is the first chapter. I have no idea how are organized the rooms in college so I used the imagination.**

 **I have a question for my American friends: colleges and universities are the same thing? Because in this chapter I used both words, but I don't know if I made a mistake. Tell with a comment or PM.**

 **Thanks to all of you, see you soon with a new chapter (if you want that I continue to write, otherwise if the idea seems trivial or bad I can stop, no problem ;-)**


	2. MEETING

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING**

 **A/N: first of all thanks to all people who read the first chapter. In particular thanks to Mark Andrew for his helpful explanation on the differences between colleges and universities.**

An expensive black Mercedes stood in front of the entrance of the University. Soon a man dressed elegantly went down from the driver seat and, after the luggage compartment open, began to discharge some suitcases while from rear doors went out two girls.

The older of the two, known as Elsa, watched the building with emotion before turn toward her sister Anna. "I am so happy to be accepted in this university" said with pride.

"I had no doubts, you got perfect scores, as always. But I will miss you so much now that you won't always be at home" said Anna sadly.

Elsa took her sister's hands. "Don't worry Anna, I will come to visit you on weekends, I promise"

Anna smiled "Yes I know. It's just that, well… it will not be the same without you. I will miss you a lot"

The two sisters embraced lovingly before being interrupted by their driver. "I discharged the suitcases Miss. Winstor, do you want I take them to the entry?"

"Yes, thanks Vincent" replied Elsa. The man nodded and with suitcases between the hands approached at the entrance of the school.

Suddenly the two girls felt a howl behind them and turned their faces. A girl with long blond hair and sparkling green eyes ran toward them. "Rapunzel!" squealed Anna running toward her before embrace. Elsa smiled and approached them.

"Finally you arrive! I am so happy to see you" said Rapunzel with joy.

"Me too. I'm relieved that my sister will be in the room with someone who could make her stay out of trouble" said Anna laughing.

"Sure, as if I need it" replied Elsa before smiling warmly. "Hi Rapunzel, it's nice to see you again"

Rapunzel approached and embraced her with affection "For me too. Wow, elegant as always eh? Are you sure you don't want to wear something more comfortable?"

Elsa chuckled, covering the mouth with the hand. She wore a white blouse with above a blue elegant jacket, a blue skirt that came to the knees, black shoes with heel 4 inch and a black bag in tune with the shoes that kept in the right shoulder. Her platinum blond hair were collected in an elegant chignon.

Instead Anna was wearing typical clothes of any adolescent girl. Blue Jeans, white converse and red shirt while the hair were collected in two simple braids while Rapunzel wore a simple pink dress with the skirt that covered the knees, green shoes and her long blond hair were free to descend along the back.

"You know that I'm used to be always elegant. Especially with my job at the company" said Elsa.

Their conversations were interrupted by an internal communication of the school. _"Attention: All the students of the first year are convened in the meeting room at 10.00 a.m. for the indications provided by the School Principal Thomas Andrews"_

Elsa looked at the time in her gold plated watch who wore on the left wrist. "The meeting is between an exact time"

"Then, maybe you should go" suggested Anna. Elsa embraced a last time her sister.

"I call you okay? And I recommend, if you invite Kristoff at home I forbid you to sleep with him in the same bed"

Rapunzel laughed while Anna became red like a tomato. "We've been hanging out only for 5 months, we're not ready for that thing yet!"

Elsa chuckled "Yes I know, I was only joking. But still he can't sleep with you"

"Elsa!" squealed Anna trying to hide the growing redness.

"See you soon" said Elsa with a smile before leaving with Rapunzel.

Elsa went to reception to register and take a key to their room for herself. After this operation she headed with Rapunzel toward the elevators to proceed to the fourth floor in the area reserved for girls. "Then, I imagine you have already met our roommate" said Elsa to her friend.

"Yes. She seems like a good girl but also very cool. However she was very kind to me, I am sure that we will become great friends"

"Believe me Rapunzel, everyone would like to be your friends" said Elsa before entering the elevator.

"I still can't believe that we are in the same school, again. I have several questions for you"

Elsa smiled "I'm listening"

"Okay, first question: how are things between Anna and Kristoff?"

"Very well. I am happy that Anna has found a special person, a person who makes her happy. You know well that Anna was very badly after the death of our parents and after what happened with her old boyfriend" said Elsa dropping her smile.

"Yes I know. It was not easy for any of you" Rapunzel put a hand on Elsa's shoulder "But you know that if you need to talk, I am here"

Elsa smiled "Sure, thanks. Then, next questions?"

"Oh right. What do you think about Kristoff?"

"He's a good boy, very kind and loving. Yeah he speaks with his dog Sven as if it is a person, and this is a little strange... but I don't have anything bad to say about him. You know, when brought Anna to their first real date before doing so he asked to me the permission"

"Really?" asked Rapunzel surprise

"Yes. I admired his courage but especially his respect for me and for my sister. At that time I had no doubts, he was the perfect boy for Anna"

The elevator stood on the fourth floor and the two girls went toward their room. "And you?" asked Rapunzel

"What?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you haven't met anybody this summer" said Rapunzel with a smile.

Elsa sighed "You know that I don't have time for a relationship. I have a company to manage and for the next 4 years I have to study for a degree in Economy and Administration"

The girls arrived at the door of their room and Rapunzel decided to interrupt the topic, for now at least. Their room had the white walls and parquet light gray floor. At the bottom of the room there was a small library with at the center the space for the TV. In front of the library two beige sofas with place for two persons each. There were also two desks in white wood with computers on the left wall of the living room.

Entering the lounge Elsa noticed that on the right wall next to the door that led to the bedroom there were hung two posters. One represented the actors of the harry Potter's movies and the other was a poster of the Hunger Games' books.

"I see you have already decorated the room, I didn't know that you are a fan of Hunger Games' books" said Elsa.

"You're wrong, I love only Harry Potter saga, Astrid put that poster on the wall"

At that moment by the door of the room came a blond girl with blue eyes and a braid that fell on her left shoulder. The girl was wearing black jeans with a silver chain that emerged from her right pocket, gray boots and a black sleeveless jersey.

"Hi, you must be Elsa right? I'm Astrid Hofferson" said holding out her hand.

Elsa smiled politely and shook the hand. "Hi, I'm Elsa Winstor, I'm happy to meet you. I saw the poster, are you a Hunger Games fan?"

"Absolutely yes, I seem to see myself in the protagonist. Do you want a hand with suitcases?" asked Astrid.

"Uh, yes of course. You're very kind"

With Astrid's help Elsa brought her suitcases in the room and began to put her things in the cabinet on the wall.

"Then Elsa, tell me something about yourself. Where do you come from?" asked Astrid sitting on her bed.

"From New York. My house is located on the other side of the city"

"Cool, I come from Detroit, Michigan, I'm here to graduate in Medicine and Surgery"

"Really? Do you want to become a surgeon?" asked Elsa.

"Yes exactly. The surgery is a fascinating world and the idea of putting my hands inside a body is incredible. I have come to this school because it is considered to be the best. And you?"

"I am studying for a degree in Economy and Administration" replied Elsa before watching the clock. "Between 15 minutes begins the meeting, maybe it's better if we go"

Astrid arose from the bed "Yes you're right"

In the meantime by the other part of the school Hiccup was listening to classical music with headphones while Jack and Flynn played with the Play Station to Call of Duty.

"Guys, we must go to the meeting" said Hiccup by turning off the music on his iPod.

Jack snorted "Meetings are boring, and in any case I'm too busy at this time"

"I don't know Jack, I think Hiccup's right" said Flynn while with his character tried to kill Jack.

"We are two against one, Jack you must come with us" said Hiccup triumphant.

"Sure mom, but first I must finish the game"

Hiccup frowned and headed toward the TV to remove the plug. The TV screen abated with great disapproval of Jack. "No! Why did you do that?! I had not even saved!"

"C'mon, we are already behind" said Hiccup leaving the room followed by Flynn. With a sigh Jack followed them and the three boys went toward the meeting room located on the ground floor of the building.

After arriving at the ground floor went toward the meeting room from which you navigated through a large wooden door. The room was huge, at the center there was a large desk in mahogany while on the terraces there were dozens of red armchairs, as a great cinema. The room was already full of students and the posts on the armchairs seemed exhausted.

Hiccup peered the bleachers and tried to find free places.

"Up there, there are still empty chairs" Flynn pointed to one of the last tiers.

"Well, we must go there before someone sit" said Hiccup climbing the stairs to reach their locations. Fortunately arrived in time, Hiccup sat on the first chair near the stairs, Jack sat beside him and and on the last free armchair sat Flynn.

At that moment from the door came a man of about 40 years and Hiccup guessed that he was the dean. The man wore a white shirt and a red tie hidden by a black vest. He had a blue jacket and blue trousers and black shoes. On the left breast pocket of the jacket there was a red scarf that sang with the tie. His hair were black combed neatly and he had penetrating blue eyes.

The headmaster took a microphone and stationed in front of the desk.

"Good morning to all students, I'm Thomas Andrews and I'm the principal of this university, you can call me Mr. Andrews. First of all, I am happy to welcome you in Drem Disney University, our school offers an excellent scholastic preparation and thanks to the contracts signed with some of the most important companies in the country you can attend training periods during the summer holidays. I must inform you that the respect of the rules represents the main pillar of our University…"

"Well, in this case the school is destined to collapse with our Jack" said Flynn giving Jack a pat on the back.

"Oh shut up!"

"…in the site of the university there is a file with all the rules imposed by the Council, I advise you to consult it as soon as possible. Subscriptions are also open for math and chess national tournament, in addition to many other competitions, all information are available from the site. As the last thing I would like to say that in the event of need my door is always open. Well guys, I hope that you will live serene this new year and in all the years to come"

A strong applause marked the end of the speech and while some students they approached the dean for personal questions others leave the room.

"We should wait a few minutes that most of the students leave the room" suggested Flynn.

"Yes good idea, I don't want to be trampled on the first day" said Jack by placing the foots on the backrest of the chair in front of him.

Hiccup lifted up his eyes to the gesture of his friend but then his eyes settled on something that had never seen. A group of three girls was calmly speaking at the center of the room. But a girl in particular struck Hiccup's attention.

She had platinum blond hair collected in a chignon, the elegant dress that wore emphasized her physical and heels on shoes emphasized her beautiful legs. The girl took her hands in prayer and with calm and regal expression listened to the words of the other girls, putting a hand in front of the mouth when laughed.

Jack saw Hiccup's empty expression "Hey Hic? Are you alright?"

But Hiccup didn't answered, he was too busy to fix the unknown girl.

Suddenly the girl randomly lifted up her eyes and their eyes met. Hiccup looked quickly away, blushing slightly, but had time to note that she had blue eyes.

Hiccup's action didn't passed unnoticed to Jack but for the moment he decided to say nothing. After a few seconds the three girls departed toward the outlet. Hiccup returned to watch the girl while she went and she, as if she knew that he was watching her, turned and made a delicate and simple smile before disappearing over the doors.

 **A/N: so, this is the second chapter. Sorry for the possible mistakes, my English isn't perfect :-P**

 **Feel free to write a review, or if you want to talk just PM me. See you soon ;-)**


	3. FIRST MEETING

**Chapter 3: FIRST MEETING**

Astrid awoke when the alarm interrupted her sleep. The girl lengthened the hand on the bedside table and after several attempts took the phone and looked at the time: 6.30 a.m.

"I need a massive dose of coffee" said to herself. After a few seconds of waiting the girl arose from the bed. "Hey Rapunzel, it's time to wake up" said to the bedmate heavily asleep.

After having gone in the bathroom and have washed her face Astrid put jeans gray with her usual silver chain, a black shirt with short sleeves and white converse. After having placed the braid the girl looked around "Where is Elsa?"

Elsa was in the living room and was checking her email on her computer when Astrid entered the room. "Good morning Astrid"

"Morning" Astrid focused her attention on Elsa. The girl wore a white skirt that came to the knees, a long-sleeved purple shirt and purple heeled shoes. Her hair gathered up perfectly in her usual bun.

"Can I ask you one thing?" asked Astrid.

"Sure" replied Elsa by closing the computer and watching the girl.

"How can you always wear heeled shoes? Don't they hurt your feet?"

"Honestly no. I have always been used to be elegant and to wear the heels. Some times when I'm working at the company I have these shoes also for 10 hours in a row"

Astrid approached the coffee machine that had brought "Remember me your company name"

"B'n F, acronym of Buy and Fly, an insurance company leader in the United States"

"But how do you manage the company if you stay here at the University?"

"Well, I work at the company only during the weekend as deputy director but most of the business are still managed by Kai, the right arm of my father. He will be the administrator until I'll take the degree"

"And then the company will be your" concluded Astrid. "You know, I don't envy you. With the school and the company you don't have a lot of time for yourself"

"Yes this is true, but I'm happy of my life. I mean, I am a woman of success both at school and at work, I have a fantastic sister and two great friends" said Elsa with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rapunzel exiting from the bedroom still in pajamas.

"Nothing important. I think you should hurry up, lessons begin between 10 minutes" Elsa took her white shoulder bag embroidered with a blue snowflake and some books between her hands and headed toward her first class.

"C'mon Jackson, we must go" said Hiccup putting his sweater sleeveless brown above the green shirt.

"Yes Yes I understood" a flogged voice answered from the bathroom. Shortly Jack went out with still damp hair, decided to wear black jeans with white converse and his typical blue sweatshirt. "Where is Flynn?" asked taking his gray backpack.

"He has already gone in his class, and we should do the same" replied Hiccup with dried tone.

"Don't panic mom, I'm ready" joked Jack.

The two boys went toward their first lesson: Math

Even if their courses for graduation were different had some classes in common. Hiccup wanted to graduate in Computer Science and technologies for the software production, while Jack was studying for a degree in Psychology. Flynn instead wanted to become a detective and therefore he studied for a degree in Criminology.

Hiccup and Jack sat in the third row to listen more attentively to the words of the professor, a low man with glasses, brown hair combed side and a horrible gray sweater. While Hiccup took notes with the tail of the eye saw the same girl that he had seen the day before at the meeting. She was sitting on the other side of the room in the first row. She listened carefully to the words of the professor and wrote notes on her notebook.

Elsa was writing the last things on her notebook when Rapunzel whispered something "Hey Elsa, there is a guy who keeps staring at you"

Elsa looked at her and Rapunzel indicated with her eyes the third row from the other side of the room. She turned slightly and saw that a boy with brown hair was watching her but then he looked away.

"Why do you think that he was watching me?" asked Elsa.

"Uh, intuition. It seems that you have an admirer"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Maybe he was staring you, did you think to this?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something. After a few seconds of silence Rapunzel returned to watch her booklet "Honestly no"

"I knew" said Elsa with a slight laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. He's hot" said Rapunzuel

"You have strange tastes"

Elsa returned to write on her notebook but launched a last look at the boy. If had to be hones he had a nice physical, and his disordered hair rendered him captivating. _Maybe Rapunzel has no taste so strange after all._ Thought Elsa in her head. _Wait. What?!_ Elsa again looked the unknown boy who was engaged in a conversation with another boy from white hair.

 _Resume the concentration Elsa!_ Said to herself slamming the eyelids.

Jack watched his friend with a smile lopsided "Can I know why you continue to fix that girl?"

Hiccup turned so quickly that the bones of his neck snap. "What? Which girl?"

Jack sighed "That girl, with the chignon and perfect physical"

Hiccup watched the girl once again before turn toward Jack "No... it's not true that I was… you're way off" said with stuttering voice.

Jack shook his eyes on him "Hic, you stutter only on two occasions: when you're upset and when you hide something"

"Wow, I didn't knew that you was a psychologist even if you don't have the degree"

"Don't change the subject! I just want to…"

Jack was abruptly interrupted by voice of the professor "Mr. Frost! Mr. Haddock! What are you talking about?! Not about relevant topics to the lesson, I presume "

The two boys looked each other. "Please. Don't say anything" whispered Hiccup, knowing that his friend liked to put him embarrassed in front of others.

Jack smiled "No professor, we were just ehm… confessing our sins" said with aplomb.

The class began to laugh and with a quick glance Hiccup saw that even the unknown girl was laughing but her delicate and genuine smile was hidden by one of her hands.

"Well, then go to a church. And now try to stay concentrated" said the professor before returning to his explanation.

Hiccup blushed and stared Jack "Thanks"

"Don't believe you get away so easily. Later we speak" said Jack, pretending to be angry. Hiccup simply rolled his eyes.

At lunch time students gathered in the great cafeteria where there were dozens of tables and benches full of food. Jack was already sitting at a table when Flynn arrived, while Hiccup was doing the row for the pizza "Then, how was your day?" asked Flynn starting to eat a sandwich.

"Boring. It seems that Hiccup has put his eyes on a girl"

Flynn lifted up his gaze "Interesting. Who is she?"

"I don't know her name" Jack looked around and after a few seconds he saw her along with the same blond girl sitting beside her during math.

"The blond girl over there" said indicating the two girl.

"Well…" began Flynn "Hiccup has good taste. Her long hair are beautiful and she has an incredible physical"

"No, no, not golden curs. The other blond, the one with the heels and sexy legs" said Jack

Flynn ate another slice of sandwich "As I said before, he has good taste. Even if I personally prefer the girl with long hair. By the way, Hiccup is coming"

Jack drank a glass of water while Hiccup sat next to him. Flynn and Jack exchanged quick glances and then both nodded. "Then… Hiccup…"

Hiccup lifted up his eyes toward Flynn. "Why that face?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not tell us about this girl" said Flynn with a grin.

"Oh gods"

In the meantime, on the other side of the room, Elsa, Rapunzel and Astrid were quietly speaking. "This sandwich is disgusting" said Astrid throwing the sandwich from a part of the table.

"This is the school with the best program of studies but the worst on factor food"

"I didn't know that you're picky" said Elsa.

"I'm not piky, but there is a small difference between food and rubbish"

"I don't understand why you say so" said Rapunzel swallow a large slice of sandwich "A-ove-this-ood"

Because of the food her words were incomprehensible. Astrid and Elsa stared "Sorry, can you repeat?" asked Elsa.

Rapunzel swallowed the wafer of sandwich "I said that I love this food"

Astrid rolled her eyes "I don't doubt"

"Then Astrid, there is someone special in your life?" asked Rapunzel.

"If with special you intend a boyfriend the answer is no"

"What?! Why? I mean, a girl like you should have dozens of guys who do the row"

Astrid shook her head "Honestly I don't care. Nowadays the guys feel too many… emotions. They begin to cry, they want the pampering... I don't know what to do with them" said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And even you two are two very beautiful girls, if you want my opinion"

The girls laughed at the comment. "Well, I'm looking for the ideal boyfriend but I have no hurry" said Rapunzel.

"And you Elsa?" the girl in question turned toward Astrid "Don't tell me that you don't have any tormenting"

"Nobody. Nobody that I can think of" replied sincerely.

"Really? And what do you say about the boy during math lesson?" asked Rapunzel winking at Astrid.

"Which guy?"

"C'mon, that tall guy with brown hair who looked at you as a lion looks its prey"

Elsa sighed "Your comparison is excessive, and remember that we don't know if he stared me or you"

"You say it as if it is important" said Astrid with a smile.

"Okay, maybe he didn't watch us, maybe he had a tic, maybe he is cross-eyed, maybe he is gay and fixed the guy next to me, we'll never know" said Elsa with slight frustration.

Rapunzel snorted "Why the hot guys must always be gay for you?"

Elsa sighed and stood up from the table "I'm going to take a cup of coffee"

Meanwhile Hiccup was still fighting against the ledges of his friends. "I saw this girl" said Flynn "You put your eyes on a rare specimen "

"For the last time I don't ... arghh!" Hiccup launched a scream of frustration "I am going to take a cup of coffee"

Flynn and Jack observe their friend that departed "Not that is not funny but why are you torturing him with this story?" asked Flynn.

"Because Hiccup has never had a relationship and this is the first time that I see him miss to look a girl. I just want him to confess"

Elsa took one of many cups positioned on the table. But suddenly she heard a voice that froze the blood in the veins. "Watch who I found, Miss "I know everything" Elsa"

Elsa laid the cup on the table and turned in the direction of the female voice. In front of her there was a girl with curly black hair who slipped on her shoulders. She wore an expensive red dress that arrived at the foot with a neckline quite marked while her eyes were gray.

"Gothel. We meet again at the end" said Elsa with a quiet voice.

Gothel bred the arms in a sign of challenge "It seems that I'll have to withstand you and ypu beloved friend also here"

"Then, why not put an end to your, and to our, sufferings and you don't transfer in another city, or maybe in another country?"

"Be careful of what you ask Elsa, I could really put an end to your sufferings" said Gothel with menacing appearance.

Elsa approached to her and looked at her eyes "If you think to make me fear you are wrong"

Gothel began to laugh "Ah, I knew that you would say this. Did you already know my new friend?"

Then a boy approached Gothel. Elsa quickly recognized him and the desire to take it to slaps was invading her body. The boy, dressed with black jeans, blue shirt and leather black jacket smiled. Had the brown hair perfectly combed and sideburns excessively long, while with its green eyes studied the girl in front of him. "Hello Elsa, time has passed since the last time that we have seen. How Anna is?"

"These are not you business Hans!" replied Elsa with anger. It was rare that she showed to others her emotions.

"Come on, don't be so haughty. Anna should thank me" said Hans approaching Elsa putting an hand on her right cheek "She learned an important lesson for life"

Resisting to the impulse to puke Elsa slapped Hans' hand. "And you should thank me that I didn't denounced you!"

Elsa was about to leave but Hans grabbed her for an arm while behind him Gothel sneered. "Are you challenging me?"

"Let me go!" cried Elsa trying to break out of his socket.

"Not this time" said Hans.

But before he could do something else a voice interrupted them. "Hey!"

Elsa recognized immediately the boy and suddenly felt raised. "If I am not mistaken she has said that she wants to be allowed to go!"

Hans left Elsa's and faced the unknown. Elsa pulled away slightly and watched the scene. "Why don't you regard with someone of your size?" asked the boy.

Hans launched a laugh "Someone like you?" said approaching even more.

"Enough Hans, we have more important things to do" Gothel's voice interrupted the clash.

Hans watched the boy and shook his eyes "Be careful to don't step on my feet, reject" said Hans going away with Gothel

Hiccup chuckled "Al right, if you prefer I can beat your face and leave your feet intact"

Hans turned, ready to return from the guy that was challenging him but Gothel stopped him "I have said enough Hans! Go, now"

Hans after a few seconds went away. "We will see you soon Elsa. And you…" said Gothel approaching Hiccup "Be careful to those who you protect"

When Gothel departed from them Hiccup turned toward Elsa who was massaging the left arm, at the point at which it had been grasped. "Are you alright?" asked gently.

Elsa looked at him in his eyes and did a faint smile "Yes, thanks. You've been courageous"

"Nah, only cunning. That type would never have started a fight with me here in the cafeteria. He would be immediately expelled"

"You're probably right. Forgive me, I'm Elsa Winstor" Elsa lengthened the hand. "Hiccup Haddock" said Hiccup shacking the hand.

That simple touch got the chills on Hiccup's back, Elsa's hand was cold and incredibly soft. Hiccup looked with more attention to the girl. She was really beautiful and her proud bearing and regal made her look like a queen. But the thing that Hiccup could not fail to look were her blue eyes. Her gaze was very penetrating, as if she was studying the person in front of her. The blue of her eyes reflected light, while long eyelashes looked like butterflies' wings when she banged her eyes.

Hiccup noticed that Elsa had purple eyeshadow and clear lipstick on the lips. Her pale skin, blond platinum hair and her face without the slightest imperfection made her similar to a goddess, thought Hiccup

Even Elsa stared Hiccup with attention. The boy had green eyes and could notice two small braids which jutted out from his thick hair. But the most interesting thing of this guy was his kind and innocent face.

There was an awkward silence between them because nobody knew exactly what to say, they were too busy to studied each other. "Ehm, would you like a coffee?" asked Hiccup to break the ice.

Elsa went out from her thoughts and smiled "Yes thanks"

Hiccup took two cups and poured into each the hot coffee. "Sugar?" asked Hiccup taking a sachet. "Yes" replied Elsa.

After having put the sugar Hiccup handed the cup to Elsa while with the other hand held his. "Well, then... I'll see you around" said Hiccup with a smile.

Even Elsa smiled "Sure, see you soon"

"Bye Elsa" Hiccup was going to go away but Elsa called him "Hiccup…"

The boy turned "Yes?"

"Thanks. Really, thanks for first" said Elsa without realising that her cheeks were slightly red

Hiccup smiled "No problem"

Then both returned to their tables. "What took you so long?" asked Jack when Hiccup sat. "Don't tell me that you missed during the journey from here up to the Coffee Distributor"

Hiccup ignored Jack's laughter "No, I've just spoken with a person"

Flynn and Jack stared. "No" began Jack

"Oh sky gods" whispered Hiccup to himself.

"Did you have speak with that girl? Will you go on a date?" asked Jack euphoric

"First, her name is Elsa and second, I only helped her to get rid of a idiot boy and his disturbing friend"

"Awww, you saved a damsel in danger" Jack put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and embraced him. "My little, tender Hiccup is growing" said pretending to cry.

"Shut up!" cried Hiccup while Flynn tried to retain the laughter.

In the meantime Elsa sat in her place by tightening the cup of coffee. "What took you so long?" asked Rapunzel. Elsa didn't answer, she stared impassive the liquid inside the cup.

"Elsa, are you alright?" asked Astrid "You seems troubled"

Elsa lifted up her eyes and then looked at Rapunzel "Hans and Gothel are here"

Rapunzel put her hands over her mouth.

"I think I lost a passage, who is here?" asked Astrid obviously confused.

"It's better if we talk in our room" suggested Rapunzel. Astrid nodded and the three girls left the cafeteria to return to their room.

 **A/N: I want to give you some information on the age of the characters. I know that the university began more or less to 18 years, but in this fiction I decided to change the rules and therefore the age of the characters does not reflect the reality of the schools.**

 **Then: Elsa, Hiccup, Jack, Flynn, Astrid and Rapunzel are 20 years. Kristoff also is 20 years but he studies a different school (More info in the next chapters)**

 **Anna is 18 years while Hans and Gothel both are 21 years.**

 **I apologize to all of you for this little inconvenience but now I have already written several chapters of the story by following this policy.**

 **As always sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I hope they're not too much. Reviews and opinions are always appreciated :-)**


	4. JEALOUSY

**CHAPTER 4: JEALOUSY**

 **A / N: Hey guys, it's been a while eh? I'm very sorry for the long wait, the school keeps me very busy. However I finally wrote a new chapter that, among other things, is long enough so I hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to comment XD**

Elsa sat on the sofa in front of the television, rubbing her forehead. Rapunzel sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder as Astrid remained standing, leaning against the wall.

After several minutes of silence Elsa sighed "I didn't know Gothel and Hans were studying in this school"

"No one could know" said Rapunzel embracing her friend. That simple gesture helped Elsa to calm down, thanks to the family warmth that enveloped her body.

"But who are these two?" Astrid asked.

Rapunzel looked into her eyes before speaking "Gothel is an old student of our school, only a year older than us. At first she pretended to be my friend" said Rapunzel "But one day, as I approached the entrance, she threw me on the head a bucket of water, mud and other crap that I don't remember. And as I tried to take off that crap she sliced my hair with a dagger"

"What?! But why did she do that?!" Astrid asked angrily.

"Because she was jealous of my hair. Everyone in the school made me compliments and Gothel hated my popularity. After what has happened I became the laughing stock of the whole school and the worst thing is that I had hair that came just at the base of the neck"

"I can't believe it!" said Astrid, clenching her fists. "That bastard. Describe her appearance, so when I see her I'll break the legs!"

Rapunzel chuckled "Believe me, it is not worth it. Fortunately Elsa was with me, she helped me during that bad period of my life and now my hair grew back, more beautiful and longer than before"

"And who is Hans? Another idiot I suppose"

Elsa sighed "Worse. He was my sister's boyfriend. He wanted to use Anna as a means to become co-owner of the company. Fortunately, his plan was foiled by me and he and Anna broke up. He lied to Anna all the time. The caresses, the gifts, the sweet words ... it was all fake" said Elsa frowning.

"However" began Rapunzel. "What has happened when you came face to face with them?"

Elsa was silent for a while until she decides to talk. "I tried to go away but Hans grabbed me by the arm and threatened me"

Rapunzel put a hand over her mouth while Astrid clenched her fists. Then on Elsa's face appeared a little smile "Then a guy started between me and Hans and defended me"

"Aww so sweet. Who is him? Do you know him?" asked Rapunzel.

"His name is Hiccup" said Elsa.

Astrid raised an eyebrow "Hiccup? As the hiccup? Seriously?"

Rapunzel chuckled at her friend's comment "Well, it's a particular name. Can you describe him? "

Elsa sighed. She knew that Rapunzel would be mad when she discovered the true identity of the boy and the last thing she wanted was to hear her babble friend on their meeting predestined and their inevitable love.

"First you have to promise me one thing" said Elsa looking Rapunzel seriously.

The girl nodded. "You must not make hasty conclusions, it was just a case"

Rapunzel did not understand the meaning of those words until Elsa said he was the same guy who they had seen during math. Then Rapunzel cried with happiness but Elsa pointed a finger in her face "What did I tell you?"

Rapunzel had to use all her inner strength to restrain herself but she had made a promise and she nvere breaks the promises. "Okay okay. But you must admit that it is a strange coincidence that he's come to help you"

Elsa rolled her eyes "It is a coincidence, we can change the subject?"

Rapunzel accepted the defeat, at least for now. "All right. You know I thought about a thing"

"Really? Your brain can think?" Elsa asked with an amused smile. "Ha ha, very funny Ice Queen"

Astrid smiled at the innocent insults that the two girls threw themselves.

"However" continued Rapunzel "I think we should think of a name that identifies our group. After all together we are as a team"

"You're kidding right?" Astrid asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun" said Rapunzel. Astrid looked at Elsa as if to say _please tell me she's kidding_. Elsa smiled and shook her head. _No, she's not kidding_

Astrid raised her eyes to the sky "Please Astrid, do it for me" Rapunzel looked at her making sad eyes

Astrid huffed "Okay, just because it's you"

"Yesss, thank you!" Rapunzel threw her arms around Astrid's neck and hugged her. She was surprised by this gesture but not to seem rude awkwardly returned the hug.

Elsa chuckled at the scene, it was obvious that Astrid was not used to such demonstrations of affection. "So, I guess you've already thought of a name" said Elsa.

"Sure" Rapunzel said proudly. Elsa and Astrid stared. "Excuse me, what are you waiting for?" Elsa asked.

"Brief pause for suspense"

Astrid and Elsa rolled their eyes. "The Blondes Girls!" Rapunzel finally said after an awkward silence.

"The Blondes Girls? Really?" Astrid asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes!" said Rapunzel. "I mean, we're all blondes and this name reflects our special feature"

Astrid huffed "Oh no, you can't be serious"

Wanting to help her friend Elsa decided to intervene "Technically, my hair is not blond"

Astrid took this criticism at hand "Exactly! I'm sorry but this name can't work" she said, not afraid to show her relief.

"Alright then... The Beautiful Princesses"

"Absolutely not!" said Astrid obviously disgusted.

"What do you think of The Twin Sisters?" Rapunzel asked, hoping that Astrid was agreed.

"Horrible. And anyway, we are three not two" she pointed out.

Rapunzel frowned "Elsa, give me a hand"

"I don't know Rapunzel, the names you chose are cute but maybe a little too..." Elsa was interrupted by Astrid

"Stupid? Nonsense? Childish?"

"Definitions a bit excessive but appropriate" said Elsa.

Rapunzel snorted "Well, then why do not you try to find a suitable name?" she said to Astrid pretending to be angry.

Astrid thought for a few seconds before smiling "The Murderous Girls"

"Murderous? Really?" asked Rapunzel skeptically.

"I like it. I mean maybe it is a bit strange... but why not?" Elsa said with a smile.

"The Murderous Girls..." Rapunzel whispered to herself "Not bad. Great idea Astrid"

Astrid smiled proudly "See? A cool and perfect name"

After a week of hard study the weekend was the perfect opportunity for many students to rest their brains full of scholastic notions. But for Elsa the end of the school work marked the beginning of work at the company. Friday afternoon, after the last lesson, the girl called Vincent who brought her home to spend the rest of the evening with her sister.

The next morning Vincent had to bring Elsa at company headquarters. It was only 6:00 a.m. and Elsa had almost finished preparing. She decided to wear a white dress with short sleeves and skirt that came to her knees. On the back were embroidered gown little black rose while at the base of the skirt was a black band. As usual Elsa was wearing dark blue high-heeled shoes, of about 5 inches, and, of course, her hair was pulled back in her traditional chignon.

At that moment Elsa was sitting on one of the two large sofas in the living room, checking the various appointments in her agenda. Anna approached her, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

"Why are you already awake?" Anna asked, but her words were unintelligible because of a big yawn.

"I didn't understand anything" said Elsa writing something on her agenda.

Anna stretched and rubbed her eyes before repeating the question. "Why are you already awake?"

"Because I have a meeting at 7:15 and the last thing I want is to be late" said Elsa, getting up from the sofa to watch her sister. When she saw the condition of Anna's hair she could not suppress a laugh

"What?" asked confused Anna.

Elsa resumed her composure "Nothing, I sometimes wonder if your hair live its own life"

"Really?" asked Anna "And I wonder if when you were born you already had that stupid chignon on the head"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Very funny" then she looked at her watch. "Sorry Anna, I have to go"

Anna's smile vanished "Yes I know"

Elsa hated these moments, she always wanted to spend more time with her beloved sister, but it was not easy to manage an insurance agency and at the same time find time to study. "Listen Anna, now I have many commitments, but tomorrow night I get home at 7.00 p.m. if you want we can go eat at a restaurant. I can ask to Rapunzel if she wants to come with us"

With that oprion Anna's face brightened. "It's a wonderful idea!" she said enthusiastically "Can we can also invite Astrid? I'd like to know her, from what you've told me she seems an interesting girl"

Elsa smiled at Anna's enthusiasm "Sure, no problem. Then see you tonight okay?"

After a last goodbye Elsa got into her Mercedes and headed for the headquarters of her company. She began to read the newspaper that was put on her car every day. "Vincent, how's your wife?" Elsa asked, putting away the newspaper.

Vincent smiled, it was not unusual that Elsa made him questions about his family and this was very positive because it showed that Elsa was also interested in the family life of his driver. "Very well, Miss Winstor. But lately she has begun to eat at night"

Elsa chuckled "One of the effects of pregnancy. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise. The important thing is that there are no complications. Now there are only six weeks to the hypothetical date" said Vincent, as his eyes glistened.

Elsa could see his reflection look in the rearview mirror and knew that he was very excited to be a father. "I'm sure he'll be very good. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask "

"Of course Miss. Thank you"

Vincent was very happy to work for Anna and Elsa. Both were two very kind people, humble and caring. Elsa told him several times that if he had any financial problems she would help him, and this generosity was very rare among the rich people.

After about 30 minutes the car stopped in front of a large 30-storey building in the heart of New York. Elsa took her purse and cell phone before leaving the machine "Thanks Vincent, see you tonight at 6:30"

"Punctual as always" said Vincent.

Elsa smiled and walked into the building. The sound of her heels echoed in the white marble floor as she approached one of the six elevators. On the way she met some employees of the company and the staff working in the building. Everyone greeted her with great respect, making even small bows. Elsa was highly regarded within the company and over the years the trust and affection of her colleagues had earned.

After taking the elevator headed to the plan number 25, where there was her personal office, Kai's office, the conference room, and the room for meetings with clients. Within minutes the elevator reached the floor and Elsa headed for the clear glass doors that led to the waiting room, located in front of the reception.

The walls were white lacquered and the floor was black. In front of the reception desk there was a glass table. Two white sofas with place for two persons were put on left and right sides of the table while in the other there were four beige armchairs, two for each side.

On the white wall behind the reception desk there were three large red letters: _B'n F_ while under these letters there was a phrase of the same color: _Buy and Fly, all that you need to be happy._

"Good morning Miss Winstor" said a woman who worked at the reception. "Hello Linda" Elsa said, smiling. Shortly after Elsa was joined by a man dressed in a black suit and blue tie. It was about 55 years old and part of his brown hair was gone from his head.

Kai smiled at her "Elsa, well back to work"

"Thanks Kai, is all set for the meeting?" Elsa asked heading with him to the conference room.

"Yes, the last members of the Board of Directors arrived. I have already distributed to all a file with the data of the shares, the budget and all the important information of our clients, both publics and privates"

"Thanks Kai, I'm relieved that you're here" said Elsa with a smile of genuine affection.

Kai nodded "I'll stay here as long as necessary, but..." he paused for a few seconds "In a few years you will be the new administrator, and I'll be happy to give to you my place. It is your destiny"

"Sure, thanks Kai" Elsa knew that soon the management of the whole company would fall on her shoulders, and often wondered if it was strong enough to support a weight and a responsibility so great.

Elsa and Kai entered the conference room. The large windows displayed a magnificent New York skyline. At the center of the room there was a long black table. The 10 members of the board of director were already sitting in their chairs, 5 on each side. They were all dressed elegantly and each of them, 6 men and 4 women, was checking one last time that they had received the dossier.

Elsa sat at the head table while Kai took his place at the other end of the table. Elsa opened the folder and after placing her hands on the table looked at the other board members.

"Good morning everyone. We're here today to assess the budget, our actions and possible new investments" her voice was interrupted by a short break "As you have read in the file on page 7 the gains of the last half year increased by 4.7% but the competition the other companies is very strong"

"I think we should increase investment to advertise the company" said a woman with bobbed black hair and red glasses "If we spend more money on advertising resources we could gain new customers"

"Yes, it's a good idea. But we have to select the right advertising campaigns" said Elsa. "Fortunately I asked to Mr. Claypool to select the best companies" Elsa nodded to a man with gray hair to intervene.

The man, after clearing his throat, began to speak "Yes, me and my collaborators have carried out a thorough investigation and we have selected a list of five companies that could help us. You can find all the information on page 13 of the dossier"

"On what criteria were selected these companies?" asked another man of the council.

Elsa sighed. _It will be a long day of work_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in Central Park, New York's heart, Hiccup and Jack were doing jogging, like every weekend. The leaves of many trees in the large park protected them from the morning sun.

"So ..." Jack began trying to find the breath to speak.

"What?" asked Hiccup wiping sweat from his forehead with his hand.

"Did you talk again to that girl?" asked Jack.

Hiccup stopped running "Jackson..."

Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders "Oh come on, you know that this girl is perfect for you. Elsa right?"

Hiccup looked away from his friend "Gods, why am I your friend? What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

Jack ruffled his hair. "Oh come on, I know you love me"

"Yes, as a migraine" said ironically Hiccup.

"Well anyway, you should take a shower, your hair is wet" Jack said.

Hiccup looked at him for a few seconds before snort "Look who's talking"

"Yeah, well, how about if we go for a drink? Or maybe we could eat an ice cream" suggested Jack.

Hiccup nodded "Okay, let's go"

Elsa, after thanking the board members, came out of the meeting room followed by Kai. The meeting lasted more than four hours and after long negotiations all issues scheduled on the agenda had been analyzed.

Despite the hard work Elsa was managing the company of her family very well and this filled her with pride. "If I'm not wrong you have to talk with some customers" said Kai distracting her from her thoughts.

"Yes exactly, the first customer is expected to arrive here in a few minutes"

"Who is he?" asked Kai. Before Elsa could answer Linda, the woman receptionist approached them.

"Excuse me Miss Winstor, but I got the news that Mr. Weselton canceled the appointment"

Elsa sighed "Here's the answer Kai. Linda, what time is the next appointment?"

Linda checked the agenda "Just a second ... In an hour"

"Great, now what should I do? That man!"

Kai smiled at Elsa's frustration. "Listen to me Elsa, why don't you take advantage of that disadvantage, and don't go for a walk. You could eat an ice cream"

Seeing Elsa's uncertainty Linda decided to intervene. "Today is a wonderful day. A pause will help Miss Winstor"

After a few moments Elsa nodded. "Okay, see you here in an hour"

After passing the entrance doors of the building Elsa took a deep breath and began to walk toward the park. Normally she never left work, this went against her habits. But she had to admit that walk among the trees and breathe in the soothing smell of grass and flowers was not a bad idea. As she walked Elsa noticed that many children were playing in the park with their families.

The idea of having a family was rare, in Elsa's mind. The only important things were the study and the companyr, she had no time for a relationship and especially she did not trust people. Throughout her life she met many people who hide their true nature behind a mask. Hans and Gothel were just a small example, with the work of his parents she met many fake and corrupt people. But fortunately she was very good at reading people, she could tell if they are lying, it was a gift that was part of her.

But this feature of her person had a price, for her it was not easy to establish bonds with the people. Her only real friends were Rapunzel and her sister Anna of course. Astrid was a good friend, but Elsa needed more time to be able to trust her completely.

 _Anyway, find the right person to build a relationship is difficult, especially for me. Maybe one day I'll find the right guy, but for now it's the least of my problems._

After leaving these thoughts she headed for an ice cream vendor.

At that moment Hiccup and Jack were talking next to a large tree when Jack saw Elsa. "Hey Hiccup, look"

"What?" asked Hiccup turning. Then his eyes fell on the girl with platinum hair. _It's Elsa_ thought. Hiccup was mesmerized by her beauty, by her grace by her smile, gentle and kind. Her perfectly white teeth shone with the contrast of her lipstick.

Jack had immediately noticed the look of his friend "Wow, that girl must have something very special. Be careful not to drool"

"Oh shut up!" said Hiccup hitting Jack in the head.

"Okay okay! So why don't you go talk to her?" asked Jack.

"Why should I do? I just did jogging, I'm sweaty and probably stink. Anyway, she probably doesn't even remember me"

Jack sighed "Hiccup you're so difficult and tedious. You're bound to be alone"

"It's better than being with you" he said Hiccup laughing.

"Hey! How dare you talk to me that way! You're breaking my heart!" said Jack in a very theatrical way.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "And anyway, I know that you don't have a girlfriend as well. You're in my same situation"

Jack stared at him "Is this a challenge Haddock? My magnetic charm and my divine beauty are irresistible to every girl"

"Okay, then why don't you try with her?" Hiccup asked, pointing to Elsa.

Jack smiled "Well, but if she becomes my new girlfriend don't cry"

Hiccup watched his friend get closer to Elsa, he had a feeling that this girl was not like the others, and although he didn't know her well, inside of him imagined that Jack's charm would not work.

Elsa, after thanking the ice cream man, began to eat her vanilla ice cream. "Hey" said a voice behind her. Elsa turned around and saw a guy with white hair and blue eyes. He wore sneakers, white shorts and a blue t-shirt. Elsa had already seen him at the university she didn't remember his name.

"Hello Elsa"

Elsa smiled "Um, hello... Jacob?"

Jack shook his head "No Jackson, but you can call me Jack"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said "You know I'm not very good at remembering people's names"

"Do not worry, I have this problem sometimes. But when I hear the name of a beautiful girl I never forget it" Jack said, showing his pearly teeth. Elsa smiled slightly but felt a little embarrassed by the comment. Fortunately her ability to hide her emotions was a great help in these situations.

"Ehm, thanks" she said simply.

"So what are you doing in Central Park?" asked Jack.

"Only a small break from work" said Elsa.

"Well it seems right. Look after work we could go eat together, you know, to talk and know each other better"

 _Oh no, I've already figured out the situation s_ he thought in her head. "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't. I have a lot of things to do"

"Okay no problem uh ..." Jack scratched his head not knowing what else to say. Usually the girls could not resist to his invitation to dinner, Elsa was clearly different. Meanwhile Hiccup was trying to hold back laughter, he quickly realized that Jack was in trouble. He could not wait to torment him for the rest of the week.

"Um, I should go" said Elsa to finish their awkward silence. "You know I have many things I have to do and..."

Then her eyes fell on a particular boy near a big tree. "Hi Hiccup!"

Jack turned and looked at Hiccup with surprise and saw that his friend did not expect this reaction. Jack motioned for Hiccup to approach and then turned to Elsa. "So you know Hiccup eh?"

Elsa looked away from Hiccup and looked Jack "Yes I ... we ... er ..." Elsa didn't know what to say and began to blush slightly.

"We met at the school cafeteria" Hiccup said and then looked at her "We both wanted a coffee and so we met"

Elsa smiled at him and thanked him inwardly he had not told the real reason why they met. "Yeah right, how are you?" Elsa asked.

"Very well, thank you" said Hiccup.

"I understand that you two know each other" said Elsa pointing to the two boys.

"Yeah, I'm the best friend of this toothpick" Jack said putting an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends you know?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure I know" replied Jack "Because without me you'd be lost"

Elsa chuckled at the behavior of the two boys, in a sense, they were like two brothers, as Elsa and Anna. Then Elsa looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's late. Excuse me, but now I have to go"

Hiccup and Jack stopped insulting each other and looked at her. "Bye Jack" then the girl looked into Hiccup's green eyes "Goodbye Hiccup, it was nice to see you again" and with a final gentle smile she started to walk away.

"Come on, say something" Jack whispered to Hiccup.

"What?" he asked.

"Whatever!" Jack said.

"Um ... hey Elsa wait!" At the sound of his voice Elsa turned. "Yes?" she asked gently.

Hiccup ran to meet her but then he realized that he did not know what to say. "Um ..." he began to scratch his head, trying to find a phrase to say _. C'mon Hiccup, use your stupid brain and think of something to say. Don't be stupid._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asked "You're sweating"

Hiccup put a hand on his forehead and realized that she was right. _Unbelievable! Stupid hormones_! He thought in his head. "No, no, I'm fine! I only warm"

Jack watched the scene from a distance "C'mon idiot, tell her something"

As if he could hear his friend Hiccup began to speak "I uh, I just wanted to say good weekend. And I hope to see you again out of school" with a lopsided smile Hiccup finished the sentence.

Elsa smiled "Sure, I'd love to. Good weekend to you too Hiccup"

Hiccup could feel the butterflies fly in his stomach as he watched the lovely girl who went away. Jack came up behind him and sighed "I think I'm jealous"

Hiccup looked at him "Jealous? Why?"

"She didn't remember my name... She called me Jacob. But instead she remembered YOUR name. How... how does she not associate my perfect beauty to my great name?"

Hiccup chuckled "Oh, little Jack is angry. Do you want a kiss on the cheek to console you?"

"Shut up!" said Jack. "Anyway, it was just a coincidence. Hiccup is a strange name that is impossible to forget"

"Careful not too warm yourself or your hair as white as the snow could melt" said Hiccup laughing.

"I said shut up!" shouted Jack.

 **A/N: so this was the chapter, hope you liked it. It seems that Hiccup starts to feel something for Elsa, we'll see how this will end. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Reviews or PM always accepted. See you next time :-)**


	5. MONDAY

**CHAPTER 5: MONDAY**

 **A / N: hello guys, I'm back. I wanted to thank all of you for your support. I'm sorry for the long wait, of course the school is an obstacle in my free time.**

After a hard day of work Elsa had finally returned home and was ready for dinner with Anna and their friends. Initially they thought to go to a restaurant but in the end they decided to eat at home. After all Elsa and Anna had a private chef who could cook for them in special occasion.

While Anna was preparing Elsa was setting the last things on the table in the large living room where they would eat. The tablecloth was white silk, on the table there were flat in Chinese porcelain hand-painted and crystal glasses from Venice, in Italy. The cutlery was real silver, and at the center of the table, along with two jugs for water and a bottle of expensive red wine, there was a vase with golden flowers. They were a gift that Rapunzel made to Elsa for her birthday last year.

"Perfect" said Elsa satisfied.

"All of this it's really necessary?" Anna asked, entering the room. "I mean, you've done a magnificent job but I want to remind you that they are just our friends, not group of business men"

"I know" said Elsa "But I want everything to be perfect"

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll go!" Anna said, running toward the door.

Elsa looked at the 'clock. "Well, our chef is on time"

Anna opened the door and found a fat man with a big smile who opened his arms to embrace her. "Bonsoir Anna!" said the man with a distinct French accent.

Anna's face lit up "Gusteau! I'm so happy to see you again"

"Me, too, my dear. You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you"

Anna giggled "Oh, don't say that you make me blush"

"Elsa!" At the sound of her name the girl turned and with a broad, sincere smile greeted their guest.

"Hello Gusteau, it's nice to see you" she said as she hugged him. "Thank you for coming, you're awesome"

"No problem, when I learned that you had to organize this dinner I took the first flight and came here. I am always happy to cook for you"

After talking a bit with the two sisters Gusteau walked to the kitchen to start working. Shortly after 7:00 p.m. came Astrid. When she rang the doorbell she found Elsa to open the door. "Hi Astrid. Wow, you are very beautiful" said Elsa, referring to her outfit.

Astrid was wearing a blue T-shirt with short sleeves and a red skirt with a silver skull design on the right side of the fabric. At the foot she wore her classic blacks boots with heels. "Thanks, you too"

Elsa let her in and Astrid could not help but look the house. "You really have a beautiful house"

"Thank you, but honestly it's too big for me and my sister. We are thinking of buying an apartment or a small house, but I have so many commitments that I have no time"

The two girls walked into the living room where they would eat and found Anna. "Hello! You must be Astrid!" said Anna ran toward her to embrace her.

Needless to say that Astrid had remained motionless, usually when you meet a person for the first time you don't embrace her. After a few seconds Anna pulled away from her. "I'm so happy to meet you, Elsa told me so much about you, I'm sure we'll become great friends"

"Ehm, yes, of course..." Astrid said simply, after all she had to get used to all Anna's enthusiasm.

"Anna" Elsa began quietly. "Let her breathe. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her tonight"

"Yeah sure excuse me" Anna said. "I'm just so happy and..." her voice was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh, Rapunzel's here" Anna said, running toward the door.

"Please forgive her enthusiasm, Anna is sometimes very expansive"

"Do not worry" said Astrid "Anyway I like her"

"Sorry for the delay, it was difficult to fix this hair" the girls turned and saw Rapunzel approach them with her hair in a long braid that fall down to her ankles.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can sit" said Elsa heading towards the table.

The dinner was fantastic, Gusteau's dishes were excellent and the girls enjoyed themselves a lot, talking about various topics and, of course, their expectations for the future.

"What will I do after university?" asked Astrid "Well of course I'd like to start the specialization to become a surgeon. It is a long and tiring work but I have always loved challenges so I guess I will not have problems"

"It's fantastic" said Rapuzel "As you know I'm studying Art History and Artistic Design, so I hope to become an artist, although I don't think it's the right way"

"Don't say that my friend" said Elsa, then turned to Astrid, "You know Rapunzel paints beautiful paintings in her free time. She is really good"

"Oh come on, they're just small jobs"

"Don't be modest!" Anna said. "You are the most good painter I ever knew, I'm sure you will become a great artist"

"And you Anna?" asked Astrid "What would you do?"

"Well, I'd like to become a teacher, I love children so I think it's the right job for me. Next year I will start the university. I really hope to realize my dream"

"Well, good luck!" said Astrid pour the wine into her crystal goblet "Personally I could never do the teacher, I'm not good with kids. They are little monsters who just cry and scream"

The girls laughed at Astrid's comments, then the ringing of a telephone interrupted their speeches.

"Oh sorry, it's my phone" said Anna, heading toward a belief. The girl, when she saw the number on her cell phone screen, smiled warmly.

"Hi Kristoff, I'm so happy to hear you"

"He's Anna's boyfriend" explained Elsa to Astrid. "Does he study in our school?" she asked. "No he doesn't" said Elsa. "He lives here in New York but he's studying in a different school, Architecture and Design for the precision"

"Does he want to become an architect?"

"I think so. Anna is lucky to have found someone who loves her sincerely"

"Oh yes I love you too. No I love you more! No..."

"No no this isn't for me" Astrid said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Do you mean to be romantic?" asked Elsa.

Astrid chuckled "No offense to Anna but this..." and she pointed her finger to Anna who kept saying sentimental things to her boyfriend "doesn't mean to be romantic, it means to be stupid"

"Oh come on" Rapunzel interjected "I think they are very cute. I hope to find a person like Kristoff as weel"

"Absolutely not!" said Astrid firmly. "Right now I'm happy single"

Elsa and Rapunzel giggled while Anna ended the call and returned to the table. "So, what did your charming prince say?" asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, just that he misses me a lot and he can't wait the time to see me again" Anna said with dreamy eyes.

"Okay. I'm about to throw up" said Astrid. "You and Rapunzel can't live without love. I'm lucky that Elsa is a normal person"

"Oh come on, neither of you is normal" said Anna "I am sure that one day you will find your perfect man"

"Thanks, but I can safely wait" said Astrid.

"I don't think there is the perfect man" Elsa said before taking a sip of water. "I think everyone is beautiful for its imperfections because it is precisely our imperfections that make us unique and special"

Rapunzel smiled "Wow, it's very poetic"

"And then I'm like Astrid, I will find the right person at the right time"

"Hmmm" began Rapunzel "Maybe you have already found the right person, but you don't know it"

Elsa chuckled "What are you talking about? "

"Hiccup of course, that's his name right?"

Elsa was taken aback and for a while she didn't know what to say.

"I think I lost a step" said Anna, "Who is this Hiccup?"

Elsa knew she had to choose her words carefully. The last thing she wanted was to hear her sister screaming through the house. She decided that telling the truth was the best option.

"He's just a guy I met at school during the lunch break. And no we don't hang out"

"You've forgotten the most interesting part" added Rapunzel. "He saved Elsa from that witch of Gothel and that idiot of Hans"

"Really!?" asked Anna excited.

"Perfect" whispered Elsa.

"My sister had told me that those two are studying in your school but she have never mentioned the rescue story"

"Because it was not a rescue" Elsa said firmly. "It wasn't one of those movies where the prince saves the princess from the bad ogre. He just helped me, and then we just talked, end of the story. I mean, we only met twice and... "

"Wait" interrupted her Rapunzel. "When was the second time you meet him?"

Elsa knew at once that she had made a mistake. "I said twice? No I meant first, the first and only time"

"She's lying!" Anna shouted pointing the finger at her sister.

"Please girls, you're overacting" said Astrid rolling her eyes. "All this only for a boy"

"You don't understand" Anna said. "We're not talking about a simple guy, we're talking about Elsa dating a guy. It is a unique fact in the history"

"I'm not dating him!"

"Please tell me they're just joking. This thing is really so important to them?" Astrid asked, watching Elsa.

"Unfortunately, yes" she replied.

"You must tell us when you met him. What happened? What have you done?"

Anna and Rapunzel began to bombard Elsa with questions of all kinds. At the end she was forced to respond to not go crazy. "Girls calm down, it did not happen anything special. I met him at the park while I was making a little break, it was with his friend with white hair, we talked for a bit, that's all"

"Did you hear Anna? They talked for a bit" Rapunzel said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy, I want to meet him and get him to invite my sister to a romantic dinner"

"What!?" Elsa and Astrid asked simultaneously.

But the two girls did not listen them. "It's a fantastic idea. We must organize all the preparations"

"Girls, I'm here in front of you! There will be no dinner!"

"I'm sorry for you Elsa, but I think your words are useless" said Astrid with a little smile.

Elsa sighed and put her head on her hands.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm. His first reaction was to take that cursed object and throw it in the toilet bowl, but he knew that the lessons were waiting for him. Slightly he turned to turn the alarm off and watched the clock. 6:15 a.m. Monday.

Hiccup sighed "No, no and no. It can't be true"

Hiccup sat on the bed and thanks to the little light coming into the room watched his roommates. Flynn had curled up under the covers, but thanks to his grunts he knew he was awake. Jack, was, of course, heavily asleep. The only thing he wore were his blue boxer. He had no shirt, no pajama. Even the blankets had been thrown to the ground.

Hiccup had always wondered how Jack could sleep that way. It was late September, and the cold was beginning to be felt. But his friend had never had problems with the cold. Hiccup was quite tolerant to cold too, but Jack was an extreme case.

With a sigh he got up and turned on the light. Flynn grunted "Why did you do that?" he asked, opening his eyes with difficulty.

"Because start the day and we can't be late to our classes"

"Phew, I suppose you're right" as Flynn came out from under the covers and began to prepare for the day he said "Who wakes up the sleeping beauty?"

"I have an idea" said Hiccup after a few seconds of silence.

After some minutes, Hiccup and Flynn were positioned on the right side of the mattress where Jack was sleeping. "Ok my three" said Hiccup. Flynn nodded, trying to hold back laughter.

"One, Two, Three" The two boys lifted the side of the mattress. Immediately Jack fell on the floor and the mattress fell on his head.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

The two boys began to laugh while Jack was trying to get up.

"Give me five" Flynn said raising his hand toward Hiccup who responded immediately.

"Ha ha, very funny" Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Do you like our personal alarm clock?" asked Hiccup wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes it was hilarious. You know that I will avenge it?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry, your presence is more than sufficient as a vengeance" said Hiccup.

"What?" Jack asked, pretending to cry. "You broke my heart, how can you say such a thing?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Maybe you are in the wrong school, you had to study Acting, you'd be a good actor"

"Well you should know, these theatrical scenes make girls go crazy"

"Really?" asked Flynn "Can you teach me something?"

"Sure" Jack said.

"You guys are sick. You're sick" said Hiccup.

* * *

The day continued with no particular news. Hiccup was heading to his next class when he was joined by Jack and Flynn. "Hey" Jack began. "The school will organize an ice skating competition. We could participate"

"Ehm, no thanks" said Hiccup. "I hate to skate and how you know the agility is not my best quality"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that time you fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes. You had the sore butt for three days"

Flynn started to laugh "Please tell me you have a video"

"No I'm sorry" said Jack.

"Do you like torture me right?" Hiccup asked to his best friend.

"Totally. It's a great fun" Jack replied honestly.

Hiccup chuckled. Maybe for someone else Jack behavior could be annoying. But not for Hiccup. It was this aspect of his personality that made Jack... well, Jack. Their bond was stronger than it looked, they were like brothers.

Then the three boys saw something, or rather someone, who was walking in their direction. Jack smiled "Look, it's Elsa"

"Jackson" started Hiccup "Keep your mouth shut"

But it was too late, Jack raised his hand and said "Hey Elsa!"

 _Great!_ thought Hiccup.

From the other side of the corridor Elsa walked along with Rapunzel and Astrid. They were too busy talking to notice the three boys until a voice interrupted their speeches. Elsa realized that the person who said her name was Jack and next to him there was nothing less than Hiccup.

Rapunzel had to stop himself from jumping for joy. "Look, it's Hiccup"

"That's the famous Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"Yes, and I see it has two very handsome friends. Are you ready girls?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Astrid confused.

"Follow me" Rapunzel began to walk quickly toward the three boys.

Elsa and Astrid stared each other "Please tell me that she's not going to do what I think" Astrid said.

"She's going to do what you think, and maybe even worse"

 **A / N: Okay, this chapter ends here, as always sorry for the mistakes. As you have seen I put Gusteau from Ratatouille as a secondary character, did you like the idea? In the next chapter we will see our protagonists talking all together for the first time. What will happen? Well, you have continue to follow this story to find out. Thanks to all those who write a review and favorited/followed this story. You are great guys!**


End file.
